Starclan's Mistake 1: Snowfall
by Zoky
Summary: For many moons, the four clans have remained peaceful. Only a few warriors know of the dangers that lie beneath the calm surface. Rosepaw, a young Riverclan apprentice, lives on obliviously. When she is approached by a mysterious cat in her dreams, however, she soon learns that even Starclan can make mistakes..


For many moons, the four clans have remained peaceful. Only a few warriors know of the dangers that lie beneath the calm surface. Rosepaw, a young Riverclan apprentice, lives on obliviously. When she is approached by a mysterious cat in her dreams, however, she soon learns that even Starclan can make mistakes..

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Before she felt even the first pang in her belly, Robinflame had been moved into the nursery. It was no surprise to her, of course. Thunderclan was always in need of new warriors. They would treat her well.

Hollowthorn was the first to know, being the medicine cat. He summoned Robinflame to his den one night, and with a confident air, he gave her the news. She would become a mother.

That was over a moon ago.

Now, as the pain racked her body and the contractions began, she felt a small glimmer of joy. It would seem odd to any other cat, had they known. She simply didn't care.

It was newleaf, and the moon hung high over the trees. A pale thread of light gleamed at the den's entrance, casting a shadow over her nest. Soon, the weather would get warmer, and with it, more prey. Her kits would grow strong.

"You're doing well." A voice pulled her from her thoughts. It was Hollowthorn.

Hollowthorn was a gifted healer, she recalled. This was not his first delivery, and it would not be last. He would continue to serve, unable to have kits of his own. No, medicine cats were devoted entirely to the well-being of their clanmates. They were never allowed to take mates. It would seem a cruel, unspoken law of Starclan.

He held his paw to her flank, and with the other, he pushed a twig to her muzzle, his pale, amber eyes narrowed. "When the pain comes, I want you to bite down on that."

Robinflame only nodded, too tired to argue. Then, she took the twig between her teeth.

That was when the next contraction came.

She had never felt pain like this, in all of her moons. Even after all of the injuries that she had suffered, every single wound, nothing was quite as intense. Immediately, the twig splintered.

"The first kit is coming." Hollowthorn declared. Robinflame let out a quiet hiss of agony.

"Starclan, help me." She groaned, her body shuddering. The medicine cat nudged the crumbling stick back into her mouth to urge her on.

"Push, Robinflame." He commanded, and the first kit slithered out onto the nursery floor. Hollowthorn began licking it roughly, keeping his eyes trained on the queen. Just as he had set the kit, a tom, at Robinflame's belly, she gave another push.

"One more to come." Hollowthorn soothed, nudging the next kit to it's littermate. And as he spoke, the third and last kit slid out. Robinflame blinked back at once, her clouded eyes softening. She gave a sigh.

At that moment, Willowcloud rushed in with wet moss.

"Is it over?" The she-cat asked. Her words were muffled.

Hollowthorn purred. "She just finished." He answered. Then, he signaled to the kits that were now suckling. "Three toms, all perfectly healthy."

"Should I let Snakeshade know?" She sounded pleased. Snakeshade was the father. A well-known and respected warrior. He would be happy to hear about his kits.

"Invite him in. It's not like he'll be getting under my paws, now that we're done." The medicine cat replied. Willowcloud nodded, disappearing behind the fronds of the nursery door.

Moments later, a tom peered in. "Robinflame?" He called.

"Come meet our kits." She replied, flicking her tail at him. He blinked back at her in joy.

"Have you thought of names?" Hollowthorn asked, scanning over the littermates. Two tabbies, like their father, and one with a single shade of brown fur. It stuck up in every direction, as if it had been groomed the wrong way.

"Tigerkit suits this one well." Robinflame rested her tail-tip on the back of the first tabby, who gave a sharp mew in response. Snakeshade nodded, turning his attention to the next tom with striped ginger fur.

"This one should be called Brackenkit, then." The warrior suggested. Robinflame agreed, deciding that the name fit nicely.

"And the last?"

"The last will be Runningkit." She gave her answer after a small pause. "I can tell that he will be one of the fastest in the clan. His legs are already so long."

Snakeshade only purred, licking the top of her head. "They're beautiful." He spoke. "And they're going to make great warriors one day, I can promise you that."

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Smallstar – A thin, black and white tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Mosswing – A light-gray tabby she-cat with a white belly and dark paws.

Medicine Cat: Goldenfeather – A pale-ginger she-cat.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Blackleaf – A muscular tom with black fur.

Warriors:

Rumbleleap – A smokey gray tom with amber eyes.

Rabbitfoot – A lanky light-brown tom.

Fawnfrost – A pretty brown she-cat with spotted fur.

Barktail – A bulky, dusty brown tom.

Owlswoop – A brown tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes.

Ripplewhisker – A silver she-cat.

Foxtooth – A skinny, ginger tom.

Otterclaw – A pale ginger tabby tom.

Shellstripe – A gray tabby she-cat.

Apprentices:

Stormpaw – A dark gray tom with white splashes.

Troutpaw – A small gray tom with large green eyes.

Queens:

Speckleflight – A mottled brown she-cat with lighter paws.

Kits:

Rosekit – A light-brown she-kit with amber eyes and delicate paws.

Poppykit – A ginger she-kit with a long tail.

Lizardkit – A dusty black-and-brown tom.

Fernkit – A dark-brown she-kit with long fur.

Elders:

Snowheart – A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Raggedfang – A gray tom with ruffled fur.

Swiftstep – A white tom with black spots and green eyes.

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Featherstar - A silver she-cat with a long, sweeping tail.

Deputy: Crowfur - A dark gray tom.

Medicine Cat: Hollowthorn - A white tom with thorn-sharp claws.

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Snakeshade - A brown tabby with amber eyes.

Yellowfern - A light brown she-cat with long fur.

Tallfeather - A white tom with black paws.

Onespot - A white tom with a black splash of fur on his back.

Redleaf - A red tom with large paws.

Apprentices:

Sunpaw - An orange tom with green eyes.

Falconpaw - A black and white tom.

Applepaw - A ginger she-cat with short fur.

Streampaw - A gray she-cat with wide blue eyes.

Queens:

Robinflame - A brown she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Willowcloud - A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

Tigerkit - A dark brown tabby.

Brackenkit - A pale ginger tabby.

Runningkit - A dusty brown tom with wild fur.

Whitekit - A white she-kit with green eyes.

Jaykit - A light-gray tom.

Elders:

Lionstep - A loud golden tom with broad shoulders.

Briarwing - A brown tabby she-cat.

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Adderstar - A mottled tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Rushpelt - A white tom with gray splashes.

Medicine Cat: Russetfang - A red she-cat with long fur.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw - A pale-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Shrewfur - A small brown tom.

Bramblethorn - A brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Rainbelly - A light-gray she-cat with long fur.

Patchfoot - A black tom with white paws.

Ashwing - A gray tabby tom.

Bluemist - A quiet, silver she cat with lighter paws.

Cooper - A white tom with a gray mark on his forehead; formally a kittypet.

Apprentices:

Leafpaw - A pale-ginger she-cat.

Cinderpaw - A dark-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Dawnfire - A cream she-cat with green eyes.

Rowanfur - A red tabby she-cat.

Kits:

Loudkit - A broad-shouldered, ginger tom.

Elders:

Yellowflinch - A white she-cat with pale, yellow eyes.

Gooseflight - A tall, pale-gray tom.

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Maplestar - A tortoiseshell she-cat.

Deputy: Sweetfur - A thin, cream she-cat with long fur.

Medicine Cat: Mousepelt - A gray tom with short legs.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Antpaw - A black tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Whitewhisker - A white tom with a pale-gray stripe along his back.

Blossomwing - A ginger tabby she-cat.

Thrushsong - A lithe, gray tom.

Pikesplash - A brown tabby with pale-green eyes.

Lakewind - A gray-blue tom with long legs.

Apprentices:

Blackpaw - A black tom with short fur.

Flowerpaw - A dappled she-cat.

Cedarpaw - A striped, gray tom.

Queens:

Fallowsong - A mottled, brown she-cat.

Kits:

Littlekit - A small, brown she-kit.

Wildkit - A brown tabby with messy fur.

Elders:

Fallenpelt - A skinny, white tom.

Blindeye - A silver tom with a long tail.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, here's the prologue! It's pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer. In the meantime, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
